fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valbar
Valbar (バルボ Barubo, Valbo in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 31 years old. Profile Valbar lived in a small village on the coast with his parents, his sister, his brother, and his wife and son. He became a knight in order to support his family financially. However, while he was serving his duty elsewhere, Barth's pirates attacked the village, killing his entire family. With his sworn brother Leon and Kamui the mercenary, he sought out and fought against Barth. Celica's party lands in the middle of their fight, so Valbar's party and Celica's party team up to beat Barth. When the battle ends, his party joins the party out of gratitude. After the war, he trains the young soldiers of the Kingdom of Valentia at Alm's request alongside his companion, Leon. Personality Valbar believes in repaying his debts, and believes in living his life without regrets. He is also headstrong and always trying to help people with no regards of the consequences. Valbar is close friends with Leon, a former Rigelian soldier who was able to enjoy life again thanks to Valbar. Leon has romantic feelings for Valbar, but Valbar appears to be oblivious in their supports. It is mentioned their relationship never faltered, even when Leon retired from training soldiers. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, if he survived the battle at the Pirate's Fortress, talk to him within the fortress. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |20% |35% |25% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Valbar is an above average unit, and he fills an important role in Celica's route when you obtain him. Early in Celica's route, Saber will act as your tank to block off choke points since the rest of her party is filled with Mages. When you obtain Valbar, he takes over Saber's role and does a better job since the Armor class provides far superior base Defense, Strength, and HP when compared to the Mercenary class. For a Soldier/Armor, Valbar's growths are actually quite good compared to Lukas and Forsyth, as he winds up as a balanced Armor. He will prove useful as a tank for Celica's route, as her party is Mage and Mercenary heavy. However, he will have sometimes have trouble on the offensive unit due to his low Move, as no one in Celica's group learns the Warp skill. Thus it is recommended to have the enemies come to Valbar instead, or to eventually send Valbar to Alm's party. Valbar will do well in desert maps, such as on the route to Grieth as all non flying units will be reduced to one movement, making his movement the same as the rest of the army. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |40% |40% |30% |25% |50% |1% |} Supports * Leon Passive Supports * Kamui Ending ''Fire Emblem Gaiden "On Alm's request, he instructs young soldiers in the ways of war." Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia "Valbar joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights at Alm's request, where he worked to train the next generation. Well-loved for his open and honest nature, he spent his years happily surrounded by friends and admirers." Quotes Gaiden Recruitment Conversation inside the Pirates' Fortress Death Quote Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversation Level Up * "All brawn and no brains won't take you far." * "Heh. Is anyone really surprised?" Class Change Battle Quotes First Turn Selection * "Leave it to me." Missed Attack * "Agh...That's sloppy!" Enemy does one or no damage * "Don't hold back now." * "Won't work on me! Being Healed Used Healing Item Critical Attack * "Time to pay!" Finishing Blow * "How's this?" Enemy Defeated * *sigh* * "Troublemakers answer to me!" * "Heheheheh...Sheesh." * "I'm your shield." * "Gonna take more than that!" Summary Screen Death Quotes Trivia *Like with many characters in Gaiden, his appearance varies in official art. Valbar has red armor and brown hair in the game. On the game's cover and manual, Valbar's hair is silver-blue, and he wears gold armor. In The Complete he has red armor and has blonde hair. By the point of Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Valbar's design was finalized as brown hair with golden armor. *Valbar showed up in an April Fools gag in the official site which claimed a new Fire Emblem game in the style of the 8-bit originals would be made. This fake game would star Valbar as he was accompanied by Leon and Kamui in traveling in a setting based on medieval Japan. Gallery File:Valbar Echoes concept.png|Concept art of Valbar for Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Valbar Concept 2.png|Concept art of Valbar for Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Baro.jpg|Valbar's artwork in the Fire Emblem Complete. File:FE25bookKnights.jpg|Valbar in the 25º Anniversary Artbook File:Battle of Revolution.png|Artwork of Valbar, Leon and Kamui for April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". S09-005ST.png|Valbar as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Valbar men eventCG.png|Celica meeting Valbar, Leon and Kamui. File:ValboFE2.gif|Valbar's portrait in Gaiden. File:April Fool's Valbar Portrait.png|Valbar's portrait the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". File:Valbar Echoes Portrait.png|Valbar's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Valbar Village.png|Valbar's village sprite. Battle of Revolution Valbar sprite.png|Valbar's battle sprite the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters